The Rescue
by 7.Days.of.Summer
Summary: Tahun Kedua. Side Story. Usaha kakak-beradik Weasley dalam membawa Harry Potter menuju The Burrow.


"_Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya._

"_Seratus persen," jawab anak yang lebih tua._

* * *

><p>The Rescue<p>

By : 7 Days of Summer

Disclaimer : Harry Potter© JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi buta, sebelum matahari sempat menyiramkan sinarnya ke bumi, dua orang anak laki-laki terlihat mengendap-endap di garasi rumah mereka sendiri. Wajah mereka yang identik terlihat serius meraba-raba sebuah kotak besar berroda yang terbentang di hadapan mereka. Sesaat kemudian, cengiran identik muncul di wajah masing-masing.<p>

"Yang terbaik yang bisa kita harapkan, George," kata salah satu di antaranya.

Beberapa hari sebelum itu, di sebuah rumah di tengah ladang yang tak dihuni di desa Ottery St Catchpole, seorang anak dengan hidung panjang dan wajah berbintik-bintik tengah memandang resah lewat jendela ke halaman depan rumahnya. Sambil memegang sebuah perkamen yang sudah ditulisi, ia kembali mengelus burung hantu tua yang kini tertidur di pangkuannya. Sudah nyaris dua belas kali ia menyuruh burung hantu itu untuk terbang ke wilayah lain di Inggris, namun burung hantu itu selalu kembali dengan tangan (kaki) kosong.

"Sedang apa, Ron?" tanya sebuah suara di belakangnya. Ron menoleh dan mendapati adik perempuannya, Ginny, tengah memandanginya dengan wajah yang mengantuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gin. Pergilah tidur," kata Ron.

"Tapi sekarang sudah pagi," protes Ginny, meski dilakukannya sambil menguap.

"Oh, yeah. Kau benar," kata Ron. Ia kembali memandangi halaman di depannya, berharap ada sesuatu yang terbang dan membawa surat balasan untuknya.

"Memandangi langit pagi yang mendung, Ronnie?" tanya suara lain di belakangnya. Ron tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa kedua kakak kembarnya, Fred dan George, tengah memandanginya jahil.

"Serius deh, Ron. Kau kayak Ginny yang lagi ngeliatin Harry saja," ujar Fred. Wajah Ginny seketika memerah, dan ia pun langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"Lihat yang kalian lakukan terhadapnya!" tegur Ron. Kedua kakak kembarnya hanya mengangkat bahu. Mereka menyadari bahwa Ron tengah memegang sebuah surat dan langsung merebutnya dari tangannya. Ron tidak memprotes.

"Apa ini? Surat untuk Harry?" tanya George.

"Wah, wah, Ginny punya saingan, nih," timpal Fred.

"Berikan, George," kata Ron malas. Ia berusaha menggapai surat yang dipegang George, namun kakaknya itu tidak mau memberikannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gimana kabarnya Harry? Bukankah ia janji mau menginap di sini?" tanya Fred.

"Iya, sama cewek satunya lagi, siapa namanya?" tanya George. "Hermione ya?"

"Sudah dua belas kali aku mengirim surat pada Harry untuk mengunjungi kita, namun tak satupun dibalas," gumam Ron.

"Dia punya burung hantu, kan?" tanya Fred.

"Yeah," jawab Ron lemah sambil menopangkan dagunya di bingkai jendela. "Entah apa yang dilakukannya di rumah itu."

Fred dan Gorge saling tukar pandang heran.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ingat, Ron, apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai Mum tahu tentang hal ini. Kalau tidak, habislah kita," kata Fred. Ron hanya mengangguk menyetujui.<em>

"_Nah, sekarang ambilkan obeng itu," kata George. Ron pun berlari kecil-kecil di sepanjang garasi untuk mengambil benda kecil panjang dengan pegangannya berwarna abu-abu tua._

* * *

><p>Suasana makan malam di dapur The Burrow berlangsung seperti biasanya. Fred dan George terus menerus mengerjai Percy, kakak mereka, dengan lebih dulu mengambil setiap makanan yang hendak ia ambil, sampai ibu mereka menegur mereka dengan kata-kata, "Jangan bercanda saat makan!" dan hanya mereka jawab dengan, "Mum, kami masih anak-anak. Itulah yang normalnya kami lakukan." Meski semua orang di ruangan itu tahu bahwa si kembar bukanlah anak-anak normal, mengingat segala kejahilan yang mereka lakukan.<p>

Ginny mengunyah pelan-pelan sambil memperhatikan ketiga kakaknya beradu mulut. Sementara Ron memainkan sup dalam mangkuknya yang nyaris dingin.

"Dad belum pulang?" tanya Ginny. Belum juga pertanyaan itu dijawab, pintu depan rumah mereka terdengar terbuka. Seorang pria berkaca-mata dengan rambutnya yang mulai menipis dan jaket bepergian lusuh tampak memasuki rumah langsung menuju dapur.

"Aku pulang," katanya. Molly, Ibu mereka, segera menghampiri dan melepas jaketnya.

"Duduklah, Arthur, kusiapkan piring untukmu," katanya.

Pria itu pun kemudian duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan.

"Bagaimana kabar Kementerian hari ini, Dad?" tanya Percy. Arthur menyesap tehnya dulu sebelum menjawab.

"Sibuk seperti biasanya. Rasanya aku ingin sekali Dumbledore menggantikan Fudge. Pria itu kadang benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan," katanya. "Ron, apakah kau tahu bahwa Harry terkena peringatan dari Kementerian hari ini?"

Ron yang masih saja memainkan makanannya mendongak kaget. "Peringatan apa?"

"Yah, dia tertangkap menggunakan sihir di rumahnya, meskipun aku sendiri yakin, ia tidak bermaksud begitu," kata Arthur. Ron terlihat terkejut.

"Itu bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan," tambah Arthur saat melihat si kembar saling mendesah kagum.

"Apa yang akan terjadi padanya, Dad?" tanya Ron khawatir.

"Yah, Kementerian masih membicarakan hal itu. Tapi aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja," kata Arthur. Meskipun ayahnya berkata bahwa sahabatnya akan baik-baik saja, Ron tidak bisa berhenti khawatir. Mau tidak mau ia pun berpikir bahwa Harry pasti sedang tertimpa masalah.

Ron memandangi kedua kakak kembarnya yang kini sibuk saling menyuapi, bertanya-tanya apakah sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meminta bantuan mereka.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ternyata ada gunanya juga Dad tergila-gila dengan muggle," kata George.<em>

"_Tinggal menunggu Mum tidur, lalu semuanya beres," kata Fred._

* * *

><p>"Fred, George, kalian sudah tidur?" bisik Ron dari luar kamar si kembar. Terdengar letupan pelan dari dalam kamar, sebelum akhirnya pintu di depannya terbuka. Asap tebal keluar dari dalam kamar dan membuatnya terbatuk.<p>

"Ssst… kau akan membangunkan Mum!" tegur George kemudian menyeret Ron masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan?" tanya Ron. Ia memandangi kamar itu, memperhatikan berkantung-kantung benda mencurigakan tergeletak di sana.

"Hanya eksperimen kecil," jawab Fred santai. Mereka bertiga kemudian duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Si kembar memandangi Ron yang kelihatan gusar.

"Ada apa, adik kecil?" ledek Fred.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin akan meminta bantuan kalian, tapi aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang bisa kumintai tolong," kata Ron terbata. "Hermione sedang liburan di luar negeri, dan sepertinya Harry sedang dalam masalah."

"Ah, tentang Harry rupanya," kata Fred.

"Yeah, apakah kalian punya ide bagaimana agar Harry bisa keluar dari rumah itu dan menginap di sini?" tanya Ron.

Si kembar saling bertukar pandang serius. Kening mereka berkerut dalam.

"Itu… bisa diusahakan," kata Fred lambat-lambat. "Beri kami waktu sehari untuk memikirkannya."

Ron mengangguk, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu, menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Namun tidak perlu sehari baginya untuk menunggu, karena esok paginya saat sarapan, si kembar membisikinya tentang rencana penyelamatan Harry .

"Tunggu sampai sarapan selesai, lalu kami akan memberikan detail rencananya," kata George.

Maka Ron pun dengan semangat menghabiskan sarapannya yang berupa sandwich dan jus labu. Menunggu si kembar berjalan duluan ke kamar mereka, lalu mulai menyusul, mengabaikan tatapan curiga dari Ginny.

* * *

><p>"<em>No way," kata Ron.<em>

"_Hebat, bukan?" kata Fred nyengir._

* * *

><p>Ron menggeleng tidak percaya ketika mendapati dirinya berada di antara pertokoan muggle. Bersama kedua kakak kembarnya, ia bermaksud mencari beberapa benda seperti kawat tipis, palu, serta sebuah alat bernama <em>obeng<em>. Entah apa yang akan keduanya lakukan dengan benda-benda itu.

Ia berjalan berdempetan dengan kedua kakaknya yang memandangi daerah sekitarnya dengan pandangan tertarik. Sejujurnya, Ron pun merasa tertarik dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Ada tangga yang berjalan sendiri (di Hogwarts hanya ada tangga yang berubah arah), kotak-kotak kecil berwarna-warni yang sering memunculkan gambar bergerak di dalamnya. Serta bagaimana para muggle tersebut sering berbicara sendiri di sebuah kotak berwarna merah sambil menekankan batangan kecil ke telinga mereka.

"Kurasa ini tempatnya," kata Fred begitu mereka sampai di sebuah toko dengan plat bergambar mesin di depannya. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam toko itu. Ron nyaris saja menggandeng tangan George karena khawatir jika saja ia tidak buru-buru ingat bahwa kedua kakaknya akan menertawakannya.

"Permisi, kami mencari ini," kata Fred sambil menyerahkan catatan berisi alat-alat yang diperlukannya kepada penjaga toko. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Ron mengernyit memandang kedua kakak kembarnya, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Setelah selesai membayar, mereka pun berjalan keluar toko.

"Bagaimana kalian mendapatkan uang muggle itu?" tanya Ron penasaran. Kedua kakaknya hanya menyeringai misterius.

"Inilah salah satu keuntungan memiliki kejeniusan seperti kami, Ron," kata Fred.

"Kami mendapatkannya dari seorang murid tahun pertama yang membeli dagangan kami," bisik George. Ron mengangguk paham sekaligus bertanya-tanya, apa yang kira-kira tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh kedua kakaknya ini. Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya, ia pun berjalan mengikuti kedua kakaknya melewati sekumpulan muggle, menuju ke jalan raya untuk mencari taksi.

"Nah, sekarang kita pulang dan laksanakan rencana berikutnya," gumam Fred.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kita hanya butuh alat-alat ini untuk bisa memfungsikannya kembali," kata Fred.<em>

"_Bagaimana kita mendapatkan alat-alat itu?" tanya Ron._

"_Tentu saja dari para muggle," jawab George._

* * *

><p>Ron mengamati kedua kakak kembarnya yang tengah memandangi perkamen besar yang direntangkan di lantai kamar mereka. Kedua kening mereka berkerut, sementara masing-masing terus menggumam. Ia ikut memperhatikan perkamen itu, lalu menggeleng tidak mengerti.<p>

"Apa itu?" tanya Ron.

"Skema mobil, Ron," kata George singkat. Melihat kedua kakaknya tengah berpikir serius, Ron memutuskan untuk tidak menginterupsi. Ia memperhatikan keduanya berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan itu, sambil sesekali menandai satu bagian tertentu dalam skema.

"Apakah Harry tinggal di lantai dua?" tanya Fred kemudian.

"Dia bilang sih begitu," kata Ron. Fred mengangguk.

"Dengan begini semuanya oke. Tinggal besok kita _mendandani_ mobil Dad," kata Fred lagi. George mengangguk setuju.

Maka keesokan harinya, sambil mengendap-endap, Ron dan kedua kakak kembarnya berjalan menuju garasi. Karena mereka belum diperbolehkan menggunakan sihir di luar Hogwarts, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah bekerja setenang mungkin sehingga ibu mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka tengah menyabotase mobil ayah mereka. Ron sendiri sudah memberi tahu Ginny diam-diam mengenai rencana mereka dan gadis itu setuju untuk bekerja sama. Ia akan menjerit apabila ibu mereka terlihat akan memasuki garasi, dengan begitu Ron, juga Fred dan George, bisa langsung kabur dari tempat itu.

Ron menggeleng sendiri menyadari betapa rasa suka Ginny kepada Harry bisa mengubah pendirian gadis itu yang sekeras batu.

"Nah, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ron pada kedua kakaknya.

* * *

><p>Malam harinya, Ron tidak bisa tidur. Berulang kali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya supaya lebih nyaman, namun matanya tetap tidak mau terpejam. Jantungnya terus menerus berdetak kencang, sampai-sampai ia berpikir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ketika ia akhirnya bisa tidur, ia bermimpi tentang mengendarai mobil terbang, lalu kemudian jatuh bebas karena mobil itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serpihan kertas. Ia terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat yang bercucuran.<p>

Baru saja ia hendak kembali memejamkan mata, sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu menghentikannya.

"Ron," bisik seseorang di luar pintu. Ron tahu bahwa itu Fred, dan sudah waktunya menjalankan rencana mereka.

"Aku datang," katanya. Setelah mengganti piamanya dengan baju kotak-kotak dan celana panjang, ia pun bergegas keluar kamar. Fred dan George sudah menunggunya di sana.

"Apakah semuanya aman?" tanya Ron.

"Mum dan Dad masih tidur. Percy juga. Ginny… tidak usah mengkhawatirkan Ginny. Toh dia juga tidak akan melaporkan kita," kata George. Ron mengangguk.

"Ayo, mumpung masih gelap," kata Fred. Dan mereka pun menuruni tangga dengan mengendap-endap. Berhenti setiap kali terdengar suara, lalu berjalan pelan-pelan menuju garasi, di mana mobil tua berwarna hijau toska milik ayah mereka sudah menunggu.

"Naik, dan jangan berisik," bisik Fred sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. Ron menurut dan mulai menjejalkan diri ke kursi belakang mobil, lalu menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. George berjalan ke depan garasi, membuka pintu, lalu mengisyaratkan Fred untuk mengeluarkan mobil. Fred menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dulu sebelum kemudian menjalankan mobil. Berhasil. Mobil itu kemudian maju perlahan keluar dari garasi. George kembali menutup pintu garasi sebelum akhirnya bergabung bersama mereka di dalam mobil.

"Siap, Fred?"

"Siap, George?"

"Apa kalian yakin dengan ini?" potong Ron ngeri.

"Diamlah, anak kecil," tegur Fred. Ia kemudian mulai menyetiri mobil menuju halaman. Deruman pelan terdengar saat mereka melaju. Lalu, saat mereka sudah melewati batas pagar, Fred menekan tombol di dashboard dan mobil mereka mulai terbang.

Ron memejamkan mata ngeri, tidak sanggup melihat yang ada di depannya. Namun saat semilir angin malam menerpa wajahnya, ia mulai membuka mata, dan terpana saat mendapati dirinya bersama dua kakaknya kini berada di atas awan.

Fred memencet tombol Buster Tidak Tampak di dashboard dan mendadak kap mobil, juga bagian luar mobil lainnya lenyap. Ron mendesah kagum.

"Jangan sampai muggle melihat kita," gumam Fred.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Dad memiliki benda sekeren ini," kata Ron. George mendecak tidak setuju.

"Kami yang memperbaikinya, ingat?" katanya. Ron tidak menimpali. Ia kini sibuk memandangi lampu-lampu kecil yang berkelap-kelip di jalanan di bawahnya. Juga lampu-lampu mungil dari rumah-rumah yang terhampar di padang luas.

"Kira-kira, berapa lama kita sampai di rumah Harry?" tanya Ron.

"Dengan mobil terbang ini?" tanya Fred. "Setengah jam saja sudah sampai."

Dan begitulah mereka akhirnya melayang jauh di atas langit, mengendarai mobil sihir, menuju ke rumah Harry Potter.

George sibuk memperhatikan kompas dan peta di tangannya bergantian, memberi tahu Fred setiap kali ia mengarahkan mobil terlalu ke kiri atau ke kanan. Sementara Ron tidak bisa berhenti mendesah kagum ketika mereka mulai memasuki perumahan di London. Lampu-lampu di bawahnya kini bertambah banyak dan rapat, seperti bintang di angkasa yang tampak berwarna-warni.

Setengah jam kemudian, Fred mengarahkan mobil mereka ke sebuah perumahan di bawah. Rumah-rumah yang berjejer rapi itu nampak gelap, menandakan penghuninya yang sedang terlelap. Hanya lampu-lampu di jalanan saja yang masih menyala.

"Nomor berapa?" tanya Fred ketika mereka mulai memasuki kawasan Privet Drive.

"Nomor empat," kata Ron sambil menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela, mencoba mencari-cari. "Itu dia!" serunya sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah di bawahnya. Mobil kemudian mulai terbang rendah, hingga akhirnya sampai di depan jendela kamar di lantai dua Privet Drive Nomor empat, dimana seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengan Ron nampak tengah memandang sedih keluar jendela. Matanya langsung membulat saat ia menyadari ada mobil melayang di depan jendelanya.

"RON!" seru anak itu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad benar. Para muggle memang memiliki teknologi yang luar biasa!"<em>

"_Yeah. Untunglah mereka tidak memiliki tongkat sihir. Kalau tidak, habislah kita."_

* * *

><p>Untuk Harry Potter, anak laki-laki yang bertahan hidup.<p> 


End file.
